Surgical access to zone 3 of the neck can be restrictive due to the triangular bony confines of the vertical mandibular ramus and the mastoid process. Critical anatomic structures residing in the area, namely the internal carotid artery and major cranial nerves, require proper exposure to facilitate structural preservation and procedural implementation. Proper exposure can be challenging particularly in the presences of a short neck, morbid obesity, a high carotid bifurcation or the need for extended carotid dissection above C2. Mandibular subluxation can provide access to these anatomical structures for performing medical procedures.